Kid A
Kid A is an Anemone follower that the Player can potentially give birth to and keep in their camp. A young anemone, though she has matured from her birth stage to a more humanoid form, she is still physically and mentally underdeveloped, though her intellect can be said to be more advanced than that of a regular anemone's thanks to the player's tutelage. Kid A can be born if a player with an existing anemone penis and of sufficient purity -- Corruption 25 or lower -- becomes pregnant with an anemone. The result will eventually be a new birthing scene in which they will detach the nascent anemone and toss her into their water barrel. The next morning, she will have grown to an immature, but humanoid form, presenting the player with the option to keep her. (With corruption at the moment of birth higher then 25 or if player had sent Kid A away and now give birth to another anemone, a newborn baby will settle in the Player's vagina increasing their lust by 10. Probably the only way to get rid of anemone is to become pregnant again by any kind of creatures) If the player keeps Kid A, then she will appear when they go into labor with subsequent anemones to take the newborn and carry them safely to the stream. This means a player cannot acquire extra anemone penises if they have Kid A in their camp. The player may find Kid A in the "stash" menu. They can give Kid A a weapon, allowing her to stand guard at night, and she will leave them a random item each day as a present. * Kid A can now receive training with the various weapons available to her. * Training Kid A can increase her ‘Confidence’ (XP) or decrease it, based on how she handles the weapon. (See below.) * There’s now a sexy-times Kid A dream available once Kid A’s confidence passes 40. * Kid A’s confidence is viewable in the stats section. * If you’re training with Kid A and your lust hits 100 and you have compatible sexual equipment (dong not too big or vagina), there might be some sex, assuming Kid A’s confidence is high enough and you’ve had the dream. * If you’ve had sex with A, a repeat sex button is enabled. * Kid A can randomly proc scenes where she babysits Marble’s kids if you have five or more of the little tykes. * If you have two or more children with Izma, interacting with them can trigger an event with Kid A. (See below.) * Kid A will be squaring off with Tamani’s brood every 30th night while doing night watch alone (Helia and Kiha must not be on night watch), if the player has a cock, and if at least 40 Tamani's daughters are alive. Night watch tutoring * Riding Crop (Fetish Cultist, 10% chance): +6% XP, +5 Lust if Libido is 50 or higher. 5 damage. * Whip (500 gems, Weaponsmith's Stand in Tel'Adre) and Succubi Whip (1200 gems from Sean after clearing the Deep Cave and allowing him to stay; Tower of the Phoenix): +6% XP, +10 Lust (+20 Lust for S.Whip) * Lust Dagger(Fetish Zealot, 10% chance; Tower of the Phoenix; Kid A herself at 75-100 XP, ~20% chance): +5% XP, +10 Lust. 5 damage. * Wingstick (16 gems in Tel'Adre; lost after use): +5% XP. 10 damage and a funny scene. * Dragon-Shell Shield (200 gems after taking Ember's eggshell to Yvonne in Tel'Adre): +5% XP. +10 Lust. * Katana (500 gems in Tel'Adre), Inscribed Spellblade (Dominika): +4% XP. 20 damage. * Black Book: +4% XP, +20 Lust. She uses it as a weapon. * Vulpine Rapier (Raphael) and Jeweled Rapier (Fungal Pod): No effect; she doesn't exactly see the rapier as a weapon... * Spiked Gauntlets(400 gems in Tel'Adre) and Hooked Gauntlets (Izma): She's comfortable with them but doesn't understand how they work. No effect. * Pipe, Wizard's Staff or Eldritch Staff: No effect. * Spear (450 gems in Tel'Adre): -1% XP. 5 damage. * Beautiful Sword (Lake): -2% XP. 1 damage. She really likes the sword but can't use it properly for obvious reasons. * Large Axe (Minotaur with axe, 25%), Large Hammer (Marble), Huge Warhammer (1600 gems from the Weaponsmith's Stand): -4% XP, 5 damage. Obviously way too heavy for her! * White Book: -5% XP for obvious reasons. She uses it as a weapon. * Large Claymore, Urta's Halberd (you foxy cheater) or any other weapon hidden in some blob of Fencode will cause the "bloodthirsty saber" to go bonkers and hurt Kid A. (-5% XP, weapon lost forever) Daily gifts Depending on her confidence/XP, Kid A may find one of the following items. All items have equal chances unless otherwise noted. * 00 XP — Shriveled Tentacle; * 01–50 XP — Incubi Draft, Succubi Milk, Imp Food, Goblin Ale, Wet Cloth, Lust Draft, Whisker Fruit, Equinum; * 51–75 XP — White Book, Bee Honey, Oviposition Elixir, Shark Tooth, Succubi Milk, Slutty Swimwear, Lust Draft, Bimbo Liqueur (1% chance); * 76–99 XP — Minotaur Blood, Large Axe, Comfortable Clothes, Lust Draft, Lust Dagger, Bro Brew (1% chance); * 100 XP — Tiger Shark Tooth, Sweet Gossamer, Black Gossamer, Reptilum, Bro Brew (1% chance) Bimbo Liqueur (1% chance) (slightly reducing chances of Bro Brew ?). Notes * Night watch is the same for all followers; Kid A is no exception. As long as she is guarding the camp, you will not get raped at 2:00 regardless of her confidence and "guarding ability". * If given a White Book or Black Book, Kid A will keep it as a spellcasting weapon to protect you and herself. * The weapon Kid A is holding, if she has one, may not appear or "trigger" some special and funny scenes if her confidence is too high. ** Hint: Equipping her with a Black Book or White Book while having shark daughters and Kid A at a low confidence level will cause her to do something quite unexpected! * The Riding Crop with <50 Libido is the most efficient way to coach her, along with the Whip and 20 Wingsticks if you don't mind donating 320 gems for some good laughs. * You may want to lower Kid A's confidence in order to get access to a different panel of drops or different scenes. * If Kid A brings back a Large Axe, the player will wonder how in the name of Marae she managed to drag such a heavy weapon home! Trivia * After choosing to accept Kid A, the scene opens with a reference to South Park's parody cartoon Chinpokomon stating: "You can’t think of any way to get her out of the barrel, short of manhandling her into the wilderness where she’ll flourish or expire depending on fate, and you haven’t the heart for such endeavors." Companion Table